


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: 2AM/2PM OTP Prompts [1]
Category: 2AM (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Caretaking, Gen, Human Jokwon, Injury Recovery, Jokwon-centric, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Self-Sacrifice, Seulong-centric, Werewolf Seulong, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Seulong/Jo Kwon
Series: 2AM/2PM OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133618





	Untitled

**3:42 PM**

"Seulong-ah,hold still-!

Seulong flinched away as soon as Jokwon started to press the needle into his skin around where he was cut,making the younger boy bite his lip impatiently."You know you're just hurt more if you keep doing this."He told the older,who just grunted in annoyance.


End file.
